1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for developing age-appropriate learning skills using customized programs based upon assessments of the learning skills using toy-like testing devices.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of adult studies dating back to the 1920's indicate that adults have several learning channels which may be considered discrete and relatively independent from each other. Sounds, letters, shapes, designs, rhythm, and non-associative memory are the most easily identifiable and have the longest history of being formally measured. Hearing and sight are two channels most commonly used by adults and that schools, and the business environment pay most attention to. Each of the channels involves a different portion of the brain and, for adults, they are relatively fixed. That is, if a particular channel of an adult is strong, meaning it is easy for him or her to learn, or another is relatively weak then this will not change over time, even with concerted effort. However, for any learning situation, the more channels a person uses, the easier learning will be and the more information will be retained. It is clearly an admirable objective to maximize the number of channels used and their strengths. In practice, most adults have one or two relatively strong channels and the rest are not nearly as strong. Stronger channels tend to be favored leading to positive reinforcement over a person's lifetime.
Parents tend to unconsciously reinforce their child's learning through the same channels that they favor. This may not coincide with the child's natural best channels. While educational toys for children are plentiful, none enable a parent to understand how their child learns in a truly comprehensive manner. Research and observation by the inventors of the present apparatus and method suggests that children between the ages of about three to four years may be at a uniquely flexible point in development. That is to say, that they may be able to increase the beneficial utilization of all of their learning channels.
Leach, U.S. Pat. No. 983,730, discloses a puzzle, comprising a base provided with a plurality of suitably distinguished upstanding posts, and a series of ring members arranged in sets of graduated size adapted to be mounted upon certain of the posts, there being a less number of sets of rings than the number of posts each set of rings bearing markings corresponding to the markings of one of the posts.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,522, discloses a an educational toy device which is a three dimensional unit for storage and includes a base with a plurality of hingedly connected panels at its outer edge adapted to be folded into the plans of the base with each of the panels defining a work station and having sockets to receive items of a predetermined geometrical shape sized to fit the respective sockets of the work stations and wall portions extending outwardly from the central portion of the base to separate the work stations from one another so that a plurality of youngsters may use the toy simultaneously, each working at a separate work station.
Nielsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,100, discloses an educational puzzle in which there are a base member having a plurality of recesses therein, a corresponding number of pegs, each of a different color, and a corresponding number of blocks, each of the same color as one of said pegs. The blocks, when properly assembled, form a continuous layer of the same outline and size as the base member, so as to cover the base member. Preferably, the base member is circular and the pieces have largely arcuate edge walls. In assembly, the child places the pegs in the recesses in the base member and then places over each peg a block of the same color as the peg over which the block is placed, adjusting the angular position of the block until its fits snugly against the contiguous block or blocks.
Kemnitzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,912, discloses an educational toy useful for teaching color mixing, shape identity, and the concept of sequency, utilizes an illuminated surface with protruding ordered dowels upon which a variety of playing pieces of different colors and geometrical shapes can be arranged so that the pieces overlap each other, providing visual color mixing, color matching, sequence, shape matching, and like activities to the user.
Fosner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,470, discloses an educational apparatus for automatically instructing a student to perform selected tasks, monitoring the student's action to determine if the tasks are performed in accordance with the instructions and providing audio, visual or physical reinforcement rewards upon the successful completion of the tasks is disclosed. The educational apparatus includes a carrel or booth having a horizontal work surface within which a plurality of holes are formed. In one embodiment, coded pegs having visual or tactile symbols located on one end and a machine readable code, peripherally located, near the other end are provided for insertion into the holes. In this embodiment sensing arrangements mounted in the peg holes read the machine readable code and control electrical signals in accordance therewith. The resultant information denotes the nature and orientation of inserted pegs. A CPU, programmed when peg insertion instructions are given, compares the peg orientation information with the program information. The comparison determines whether or not the peg insertion instructions have been followed. When all instructions have been correctly carried out, the CPU causes a designated reinforcement reward to be produced and the pegs to be ejected. In alternate embodiments, the holes are of different size or shape and objects are either inserted into the holes, or drop through the holes. In these embodiments the insertion or passage of the objects is sensed and the sensed information applied to the CPU for comparison with the program instructions. In all embodiments, failure to complete a selected number of tasks within a predetermined period of time causes an instructor alert indication to be produced.
Jatich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,167, discloses a three dimensional, educational and entertainment toy or game. The game includes a board having a plurality of rows of pegs of preferably hexagonal cross-section projecting from the top surface thereof and arranged with the pegs of alternate rows being offset from each other so that pegs in one row are disposed on a line halfway between those of the next adjacent row. Thus a line drawn from the midpoint of any three immediately adjacent pegs will form an equilateral triangle where two of the pegs lie in one row and the remaining peg lies on a line splitting the distance between the first two. The game also includes a plurality of geometrically shaped playing pieces taking various planar forms such as equilateral triangles, regular hexagonals, squares, circles etc. and being cast in varying colors so that an almost infinite variety of geometric and color configurations can be achieved when the pieces are assembled on the board. Each of the geometrically shaped playing pieces also includes a centrally located recess in its bottom surface and a centrally located projection in its top surface with the projections having cross-sectional configurations complemental to that of the pegs and being sized so as to fit easily into the recesses and with the recesses also being sized so as to fit easily over the pegs on the board.
Shackelford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,585, discloses a toy stacker assembly for pre-school children which inspires players to improve their skills in regard to size and color discrimination, hand-eye coordination and in other respects vital to proper childhood development. The toy is constituted by a multiple post ring stacker operating in conjunction with a series of cards each displaying a different pattern of rings of various colors and sizes stacked on the posts. The player is required to replicate the pattern of the selected card on display, the cards in the series presenting progressively more difficult patterns.
Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,762, discloses a present invention that relates to a game including a set of pieces having different outlines or otherwise differently configured whereby each is engagable into an individual location on a playing surface e.g. by insertion therein. A set of display elements each associated with one of the locations may be activated to indicate visibly when a piece is to be engaged with its associated location. A switch associated with each location is so arranged as to be operable when, and only when, the piece of the correct configuration is engaged in the location. An electrical operating circuit activates the display elements successively in an initial period and then activates only one display element. When the correct piece is engaged with the location corresponding to the activated display element the control circuit responds by deactivating the display element or by adjusting the sound from a sound source.
Zimmerman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,806, discloses a multiple aptitude testing device for electronically evaluating an examinee's capacity or aptitude toward performing various vocational tasks. The device includes a test station which affords five general types of examinations, namely, objective question and answer tests, a manual dexterity test, a finger dexterity test, a hand/eye coordination test, and a hand/eye/foot coordination test. The question and answer examinations entail interchangable overlays which contain questions and possible answers such that the examinee selects what he deems is the correct answer by contacting an appropriate sensor on the housing with an electrically conductive answer probe. The other four examinations entail counters for electronically measuring the number of times the examinee is able to perform a manipulative task during a fixed period of time. The device provides an electronic comparator for automatically grading the examinations and displaying or printing a test score associated with each of said tests. The device 20 is further designed to generally recognize which test is being conducted based on which of the various attachments or overlays are connected to the device. Although the test station is generally self-contained, e.g., not requiring separate answer booklets, writing utensils, etc., the preferred embodiment of the device entails using a separate master control unit which enables simultaneous, synchronized control of up to four test stations.
Gilden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,356, discloses an educational toy comprises a tray having a plurality of templates positioned thereon in a rearrangeable pattern. Each template has a hole there through of a unique shape. A corresponding plurality of mating male forms are provided. The toy is used by placing the forms into their mating templates. Upon placement of a form into its mating template, a magnet in the base of the form becomes positioned close enough to close a reed switch under the tray. Closure of the reed switch activates a timing circuit which activates a moving, sounding toy for a brief interval, thereby indicating to the child that he or she has made a correct placement. The templates can be easily rearranged in many patterns on the tray so that the child will not get bored with the game.
Chan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,928, discloses a method and apparatus for educational games comprising a plurality of printed cards/boards, and a novel low-cost touch pad with interface cable to the personal computer game-port. When an educational game is played, the player responds to computer questions/words/graphic object by pressing the corresponding answer in the printed card/board which is placed on top of the touch pad. This selection in terms of touched coordinates of the touch pad is sensed by the computer through the computer input/game port. Both computer generated sound and animation graphic pictures in terms of video games or others are used for either positive or negative feedback to the player. A variation of the same apparatus can be used for playing various computerized board games with a plurality of moving game pieces, and game boards by one or more players.
Zentner, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,061, discloses a strategy game which has as structural base upon which a concentric pedestal is rotatably mounted permitting players to revolve for viewing. A number of equal spatial pins project upwardly around the periphery of the pedestal and each of the two players alternately place their own marked hollow beads over the pins. The pedestal is preferably round to allow a game to be played that has a playing field that is free from limiting boundaries, sidelines or barriers. The game is won when a player aligns four beads in a row either horizontal, diagonal or vertical. A storage bag with a drawstring encloses the pedestal beads and base for protection when not in use.
Chambers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,453, discloses a puzzle or game which is capable of multiple solutions. The puzzle pieces are all geometric shapes having only right angles. The puzzle pieces are assembled in a tray, which optionally includes a storage area.
Manalo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,276, discloses a new and improved early childhood learning toy that includes a housing portion which includes planar walls, wherein at least two of the planar walls include different colors, and wherein at least two of the planar walls includes different visible patterns. The planar walls define an interior chamber. One of the planar walls includes one aperture permitting communication between the interior chamber and outside the housing portion. One of the planar walls includes two apertures permitting communication between the interior chamber and outside the housing portion. A plurality of cords includes respective ends attached to opposite ends of a planar wall. The cords extend across the planar wall, and a plurality of solid geometrical shapes are supported by the cords such that the geometrical shapes can be selectively moved along the cords. The respective geometrical shapes include respective centrally located cord-receiving apertures for receiving the cords. The cords are made of elastic material. A tether is connected to a planar wall, and a ball is connected to the tether. The tether and the ball are made from elastic material. A stick holder assembly is attached to a planar wall, and a pair of drumsticks are capable of being retained in the stick holder assembly. An array of chimes may be attached to a planar wall. A quantity of a hook or loop material may be attached to a planar wall.
Reinitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,066, discloses a board game having a game board with a generally planar upper surface and a plurality of pegs protruding generally perpendicular therefrom. The pegs are arranged in a closed geometric pattern, preferably a circle, with adjacent pegs spaced equidistant from one another. The game board is utilized in conjunction with a plurality of game pieces having a pair of generally planar opposing surfaces with a first hole and a second hole extending therethrough. The spacing between the first hole and the second hole is approximately equal to the spacing between adjacent pegs so that the game pieces can be slidably received over any pair of adjacent pegs. The game pieces further include a first and a second means for indicating value, wherein the first means for indicating value is located proximate the first hole and the second means is located proximate the second hole. One of the opposing surfaces of each game piece is preferably subdivided into a first half and a second half with a hole and means for indicating value associated with each half. A method for utilizing the game board and game pieces is further disclosed.
Yasushi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,531, discloses an information reproducing apparatus applied to a psychological game machine which can evaluate the deep mental state of human, avoiding monotonous progress of a game. A plurality of image and audio information have previously been stored on a recording medium such that at least one of the plurality of image and audio information stored on the recording medium is selected for reproduction based on external operations and physiological changes in the body.
Rachofsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,544, discloses a puzzle that includes a set of three-dimensional puzzle pieces having at least two different indicia applied on the external surfaces to define a pattern of continuous stripes. The puzzle pieces can have the shape of a Z-polycube formed from four unit cubes. The external shape and size of each puzzle piece in the set is identical, however, the indicia are applied in a different pattern on each puzzle piece in the set. The puzzle pieces in the set are juxtaposable to form a secondary object having a second external shape such that the indicia visible on the external surface of secondary object defines a pattern of continuous stripes. A plurality of secondary puzzle modules can be juxtaposed to form a tertiary object wherein the surface indicia visible on the external surface of tertiary object still form a pattern of continuous stripes. When the pieces and puzzle modules of the puzzle are correctly juxtaposed, the structure forms a sculpture with a desirable appearance.
Nelson, EU 0403130, discloses a physical exercise apparatus comprising target members to be actuated by a player switch means associated with the target members such that activation of the target members causes a change in the status of the switch means, signal means selectively responsive to the status of the switch means, and control means for selectively causing the signal means to change between a first condition and a second condition.
Mees, WO 9622139, discloses a device for keeping score notating and/or recording the course of a board game, in particular a game of chess, which game is played on board comprising squares which are characterized by combinations of letters and/or numerals, during which game moves are made, whereby pieces are placed on a square. The device is provided with storage means for storing the successive moves of a game, with a keyboard comprising specific keys for inputting the successive moves of the game in question, and with output means for transferring the recording of the course of the game.
Okuda, JP11169555, discloses a solution to miniaturize and simplify a game device by constituting it of a game result printer and a small computer constituted by collapsibly integrating a game player photographing camera, the image signal processing part and an image display part. An operation part of a collapsibly integrated small computer and a display such as a liquid crystal panel are arranged in a casing. The display is fixed to an intermediate shelf of the casing by a fixing tool. A small camera using a CCD element, a half mirror and a game result printing printer are arranged. The camera photographs a game player in front of the casing through a transparent member and the half mirror to be displayed on the display by making an image and the left-right of the game player coincide with each other by performing left-right converting processing by the computer operation part. This is converted into an image to be printed/outputted by the printer together with a game result. Thus, a game device can be miniaturized/simplified.
Joisu, JP 2001113037, discloses a solution to provide a mah-jongg board capable of being used for entering play identification information and capable of being utilized for reckoning game fees and fees for food and drink. This mah-jongg board frame body is provided with input devices for identifying individual players and printers as required. A card reader for a magnetic card, a punch card, or a contact or non-contact type card is used as the player identification input device, or another digital switch can be utilized. When the digital switch is utilized, each game player enters an identification code. The player identification input devices are connected to a mah-jongg score counting device. If writable cards are used, scores of the players are sent to the player identification input devices from the mah-jongg score counting device and recorded on the cards when a game is finished. If the printers are provided, the scores of the players are sent to the printers form the mah-jongg score counting device and printed out when the game is finished.
The related art described above discloses a wide variety and types of learning games and apparatuses for children. However, the prior art fails to disclose an apparatus and method of use that isolates testing of a child within each of a number of learning channels. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.